User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki: Oh deer
This one I think is DEFINETLEY better than the first, I expanded on the challenge and took way more time. Enjoy! The story: Ynkr (In his headquarters): Welcome back to Total Drama Wiki! Last time, we had a little soccer challenge and Team EpicLloyd took the win, causing a certain Tiny Floating Whale to be eliminated. So, let us start today’s episode with a little wake up call! Ynkr presses a button, causing all the microphones to turn on. '' '' '' Ynkr: Rise and shine everybody! ''Groans are heard throughout the island. '' '' '' '''MSV: Can’t anyone get any sleep around here? The mattresses have springs poking through, the bunk beds are, like, 100 years old, and a family of owls live on the beams! UGH ' ' ' The camera flashes forward to the dining hall, everyone has some sorta of paste while Fire is pulling pancakes and bacon out of his pockets. '' '' '' Deuce: How are you getting all that crap? Fire: My pockets are an endless abyss ''Fire grabs something and struggles to pull it out. But finally he does and it’s an elephant. It crashes through the wall and heads off into the forest. '' '' '' Bantha: Well… that just happened… anyways, where in Ynkr? ''At that moment, Ynkr bursts through the door, carrying eye protectors and paintball guns '' '' '' '''Sierra: Wait, paintball guns, visors, forest… oh no. ' ' ' Ynkr: Hello final 29! Fire: Gee, I feel more special than the final 19 in Wach’s series Ynkr: K, Fire, please stop talking now, okay, everyone, let’s head into the forest! As they walk after Ynkr, Wrath, Four4, and Bobdave pull aside Eyes '' '' '' Wrath: Hello Eyes, we were wondering if you would join our alli- Eyes: Cram it, man, I know your plan, you’re going to deceive everyone to win the million. It’s pretty obvious Fire (in the distance): If you watched what this series is based off of! Four4: Yo man, we need more villains up in dis’ place, you dig? Eyes: No Bobdave: C’mon, didn’t you ever just want to destroy the competition? Eyes: Yeah, I do, but you’re not going to beat me to it. ''As Eyes walks away, Wrath starts to panic a little '' '' '' Wrath (to Four4): Dude, stop him ''Four4 runs up behind Eyes to stop him. '' '' '' Four4: Hey, man- ''Eyes turns around and socks him in the face, causing Four to stumble backwards into Bobdave. '' '' '' Four4: You lucky you ain’t white, dawg. ''Meanwhile, up ahead, there’s a conversation between Lak, Nikki, Joe, DWAS, and Wonder. '' '' '' Nikki: How did he deceive them? You’d think that they would see right through him. Wonder: Some people can just be really oblivious Joe: To oblivious, guy’s to suspicious at times, I just don’t trust hi- ''Eyes starts walking past the group, yelling at the top of his lungs about how pissed off he is. '' '' '' Lak: That was a thing, anyways, back onto topic, What should our plan of attack be? Nikki: I think we should try to get some people onto our side, just saying DWAS: I dunno, sometimes the simplest of things can be really hard to do. Loyg: Oi, kids, what’re you talking about? Is it about the wee Wrath laddy? Nikki: LOYG, do you really believe Wrath in what he says about working together? Loyg: Of course not, the lad is ignorant in thinking people will follow him. Lak: Then what about the votes against Whale? Fire: Don’t you know? Wrath went and tampered with the votes Joe: Huh… Nikki: Well then, Loyg, do you want to join us in out alliance? How about you as well Fire? Loyg: Of course, sweet cheeks Fire: Sorry, I’m going lone wolf on this. ''They finally reach the starting area, there are paintball guns and visers and fake bear, deer, and squirrel tails. '' '' '' Ynkr: Welcome to today’s challenge! We are doing a little innocent paintball game. One team shall be the animals, bears will straightout attack the hunters, deers will headbutt, and squirrels will throw acorns at them. The hunters have to shoot them all before they get you. If you get shot, you’re out. '''Coupe: Well this is interesting, I hope EpicLloyd are the hunters though… ' ' ' Ynkr: Team EpicLloyd! You are the animals! 'Coupe: SON OF A B- ' ' ' Ynkr: Because of your loss yesterday, you guys are the hunters '' Wrath grabs a paintball gun and cocks it. We starts target practice on a leaf, he fires and shoots it dead-center. Everyone is in awe. '' '' '' 'Noah: We’re gonna lose. ' ' ' Everyone is in gear and the animals are on the starting line, Ynkr fires a gun in the air and they all take off, the animals have 30 minutes to hide, however, Pixel is lagging behind do to being out of shape. The hunters finally move out and immediately find Pixel and shoot him: Animals-14 Hunters-15. Lak is walking through the woods with Nikki and Joe. Joe is tackled by Coupe, Coupe gets hot by Nikki, as they start waling, they get pelted by acorns from Metal. Animals-13 Hunters-12 '' '' '' Metal: WOOHOO ''Metal gets shot in the middle of the forehead by Wrath and falls from the tree. Nail and Devil are walking through the woods as Devil starts to have a spazz attack. '' '' '' Devil: I. like. WoW. and my name is Lerooy. No, Devil, no, AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Nail: Who, man, calm down ''Devil starts firing rapidly into the air and ends up shooting Nail and shooting himself in the head. Animals-12 Hunters-10. Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods, MSV is running along the line between the ocean and the woods, he sees Wrath and goes to tackle him. Taking him down, but Bobdave sees this and shoots at him. MSV keeps on dodging out of the way and tackles Bob, but then Four4 shoots him. Animals-11 Hunters-8. '' '' '' Ynkr: The hunters are losing! 11 animals left and only 8 hunters left! ''As Ynkr says that, Four shoots Tkid, Llama, Fire, and Dean. '' '' '' Dean: DAMNIT! WHY!? Ynkr: WITH A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS! ANIMALS-7 HUNTERS-8 Four4: yeah dawg, that’s how we do it up in the crib. ''Sierra is in the tree above him and starts pelting acorns down on him, causing him to be out. Scott and Deuce walk by and Scott sees Sierra and shoots her down. Noah, runs up and headbutts both Scott and Deuce, knocking them out. Animals-6 Hunters-5. Meanwhile, DWAS and Wonder are firing at Noah and Tesla and they both hot Tesla as Noah headbutts Wonder and then DWAS shoots him. Animals-5 Hunters-4. Bantha is walking around as he sees DWAS and starts after him, DWAS shoots him.. Animals-4 Hunters-3. Grinch, Joe, and Loyg meet-up and shoot Phil, who is looking for Shark, who is above the three and lands on Joe and Grinch of them. But is shot by Loyg. Animals-2 Hunters-1. Eyes is still raging while walking with Tkid. Finall Tkid turns to Eyes. '' '' '' Tkid: WILL YOU SHUT UP? SERIOUSLY, YOU’RE MAD, OKAY, WE KNOW. ''Tkid is shot in the back of the head and Eyes turns around to see Loyg. Eyes quickly climbs up a tree and hides. Loyg: Oi, you bugger, get down there and face me like a real man! Eyes gets pissed at that statement and jumps onto Loyg, ending the challenge. '' '' '' Ynkr: TEAM EPIC LLOYD WINS! Team NicePeter, start heading over to the ceremony. Please and thank you. ''Everyone is at there cabin and a few are talking. '' '' '' Nail: We have to vote off Devil, he caused friendly fire, plus, the guys not stable. Wrath: I agree, friend, let us all vote off Devil. We cannot afford him to be here longer. ''Lak cringes at his words. '' '' '' Lak: Suuuure Wrath, we’ll all do that, right guys? ''Everybody nods in agreement. 'Wrath: It’s obvious they’re all onto me. I can see it in there eyes… ' ' ' That night, at the ceremony. '' '' '' Ynkr: Two losses in a row! This isn’t looking good for you guys. I suppose you all voted, am I right? SO, let’s count the votes! 7 for Wrath! '''Lak: He’s gone ' ' ' 'Nikki: Good riddance ' ' ' 'Joe: See ya ' ' ' Ynkr: BUT, with 8 votes, the person going home is! DEVIL 'Lak: To soon ' ' ' 'Wrath (pulls out the voting box): Nope, can’t beat me. ' ' ' ''Steeler is taking Devil to the Boat of L-Users, who is in a streetjacket. '' Ynkr: 28 COMPETITORS LEFT! Will Team Nice Peter get three losses in a row? Who will win the million? Find out next time on Total. Drama. WIKI! Who is it? Awesome I liked it I can't decide Meh I despised it Category:Blog posts